


Talented

by JadeEm47



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEm47/pseuds/JadeEm47
Summary: Hope u like it  :)
Kudos: 3





	Talented

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like it :)

Jules was sitting on the ground, leaning back against the tyre sets behind him. The Frenchman had a drawing book and a pen with him. He was drawing and writing to it. The book was some kinda journal he writed and placed things in. He used both french and english in it. 

Jules had just drawn a light sketch of the paddock and was writing under it. 

He was interrupted by the familiar australian accent behind him. Daniel and Nico were talking loudly and coming to his direction. Jules looked up and saw Daniel explaining something to the german with his hands, he chuckled.   
'Those idiots'


End file.
